


Episodes

by alisskou



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisskou/pseuds/alisskou
Summary: 他渴望親吻落在唇上，而不是頰邊；他渴望進入男人的視線裡，以一種颶風般的姿態席捲，經過也帶走所有。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：RPS!  
> Relationship：Colin Farrell/Ezra Miller  
> Rating：G  
> Disclaim：只有捏造屬於我，而他們不。

1.  
　　在拍攝的期間Colin很少將倦態表露，但Ezra仍然沒有忽略過在鏡頭外轉動著肩關節顯露不適的小動作。  
　　我很會按摩，他溜到Colin的位子旁悄聲說道。Colin像是有些訝異，但仍同意讓他為他紓解肩頸的痠疼。他站在他身後，在碰觸到脖頸之前他將手掌搓熱，然而頸部的肌膚還是較為高溫。他先用雙手拇指找到後頸最僵硬的筋，緩慢地揉按出一個弧形。Colin起先還有些緊繃，很快就放鬆了肩膀。他聽見他的呼吸聲漸趨平穩，像是隨著他揉捏的動作小心地吐息。他的雙手來到肩膀，改以手掌下緣的肌肉揉按著，悄悄加重了力道。他順著脖子的筋揉向背部，男人的肌理不若他想像得僵硬，卻也並非缺乏運動的鬆軟，肩胛骨至下背不須花上太多的時間，他便轉往他的右側。

　　Ezra小心地避開了腋窩，拉起Colin的右手，從上臂三頭肌開始按起。他注意到Colin的視線，如果是平常他就會抬起臉來迎過去，但不知為何此時卻有些心虛。揉按的動作來到乳酸堆積得最嚴重的二頭肌，隨即聽見Colin紓聲長歎。你真的很擅長，Colin說，他的聲音和平常不太一樣，更加和緩些。我猜我滿擅長的，媽很喜歡叫我幫她揉揉，然後揉著揉著就有心得了，他沒有停下手中的動作，就隨意附和著。像我姊也喜歡使喚我幫她們按摩，不過她們怕癢，就按不了很久。他聽見Colin低笑了幾聲，那她們真是無福消受，Colin說。  
他換了個位置，手指來到下臂的肌肉。從這個角度，他便無法再迴避Colin的視線，只好抬起頭來。Colin微笑著，像是看穿了他所有的矯飾和藉口，包容他以這種方式進行無謂的觸碰。Ezra忍不住又低下頭來，他從Colin的肘彎按向手腕，最後來到厚實的手掌。  
　　你也挺擅長的不是嗎，他控制不住自己的嘴，又來了。Eddie說你幫他做過背部按摩，我猜我有點班門弄斧了。

　　啊、那個，該怎麼說呢，比起按摩比較像是，Colin用空著的那隻手比劃了一個手勢，安撫？情緒上的紓緩，和你這種不太一樣的。Colin笑著說，說著抽出他手心中的右手，伸向他的後頸捏了兩下。  
　　就像是開拍前，我偶爾會對你這麼做。Colin說。

　　Ezra在瞬間覺得全身僵硬，Colin鹿一般的棕色眼睛距離有點過近，他都可以從裡頭看到有些驚愕的自己。...噢，他說，在一團亂麻中快速地搜索詞彙，但那很有用，我是說，當我真的很緊張的時候。  
　　是，而你的按摩也是，Colin說。物理上的紓緩，說著又捏了捏他的肩膀，露出一個抿著嘴唇的微笑。謝謝你，他聽著他的聲音從耳際遠去，Colin從椅子上站起身，再次轉了轉肩骨，這很有用。

　　My pleasure，大概藏不住笑意，但他還是鼓著腮幫子說。

 

2.  
　　青年的身體界限距離近乎於零。他見過他隨意擁抱同劇組的女工作人員，或者在共演男演員臉上落下都是口水的狂熱親吻，但那些幾乎沒有出現在他身上過。除了殺青後他們去夜店慶功，他端著馬丁尼站在牆邊看著大家藉著酒意狂歡，青年不用喝多就在舞池中間恣意亂舞，像盛開僅有一晚的花朵。  
　　青年在兩首歌的空擋睜開迷濛的雙眼，張望著就在人群裡看見了他，於是穿過了半個大廳來到他的身邊。

　　你不跳舞嗎？  
　　不，我跳的不好。  
　　...說謊。

　　音樂震耳得他們必須在耳邊嘶吼，像是耳鬢廝磨，卻又毫不浪漫。青年將他手中的酒杯搶過一飲而盡，然後衝著他笑。  
　　像一隻愛斯基摩犬，他想，然後就被拖進了舞池。

　　一次青年央著他教他跳舞。

　　你不是一直都會跳嗎？他問。不，我是說你跳的那種，正式的那種，兩個人搖來搖去，很緩慢的。  
　　你學那個幹什麼？要演什麼需要會跳社交舞的角色？  
　　不是，目前還不需要。  
　　我想跟你跳舞，想學好以後好好跳上一次。  
　　青年垂下睫毛，再看向他，褐色的眼睛裡瀰漫著渴望。

　　那有什麼問題，他輕聲地說。  
　　在慢拍子的音樂裡，他執起青年的手搭在自己肩上。踏、踏、收步，他低聲指引著，小心地帶著他晃動旋轉。青年的臉頰磨蹭在鬢邊，在緩緩的旋步之間，他聽見一聲滿足的嘆息。

　　從來不是困難的事，你只需要開口。都是你的，都是。

 

3.  
　　他還是去看了他的演出，在livehouse靠牆的位置點了一杯啤酒。Ezra上台的時候他側著臉將自己隱藏在黑暗裡，但他仍然感受到視線。我會看著每一個跟你身形相仿的人，在人群中，Ezra曾經這樣說過。他用塑膠杯擋住半張臉，心想他並不是隨口說說。  
　　聚光燈打在Ezra和他的樂團身上，Ezra坐在組鼓的後方，伸長了頸子對著麥克風歌唱。他注意到他歌唱時的嗓音與說話時相去甚多，或許他早該注意到，但在片場哼唱著那些鄉村歌曲時與邊踩著鼓的嘶聲歌唱更是截然不同。  
　　他看著青年在燈光下，汗水沿著額邊流下，皺眉唱著過長的歌詞時頸上的青筋格外明顯，那種近似缺氧又極其渴求的模樣。他猜想是否在場的每個人都看到了他所看到的，而不是只有他知道他還有其他的模樣。  
　　他在歌曲結束前把啤酒喝乾，走出了過於窒息的會場。

　　回家的車程中Ezra傳了訊息來，我今天看到一個人很像你，Ezra在訊息中寫下。他猜測那些語句裡是否有絃外之音，但那些坦然地就像是青年站在他面前的模樣。是我，他想著要對Ezra坦誠，看他會有什麼反應，最終還是沒有停下來回覆。

　　下一次，他再當面跟他說。

 

4.  
　　今年他很早就開始練習與一年告別，在2016的最後，Josh離開練習室前問他要不要載他一程，他想了想說今天想自己走。紐約的天際下著小雨，他將雙手插在口袋裡，戴上帽子和口罩。天黑得比他想像中慢，也不太冷，沒有那種鼻頭要失去知覺的程度。他把玩著口袋裡的手機，想了想還是沒掏出來。

　　他想打電話給男人說點什麼，但他已錯過聖誕，卻又還沒到年底最底的時候。他想說嘿，好久不見雖然我也不知道以後還會不會見，想說你的孩子們過得如何我希望他們有跟爸爸一起度過愉快的聖誕假期，想說如果你來紐約應該讓我請你吃點東西或者喝上一杯，附上我們樂團客演的門票，來聽我如何在不知道該如何是好的時候是怎麼傾訴愛意。是的，愛意，比起你所想像的那些還要更私人一點的感情，他想說謝謝，當你從不回避我說了關於吸引以及興趣，但那些遠遠不夠，不夠，從來不足以填滿我心裡的洞。  
　　大洞，他會比劃著即使電話那頭的男人看不見他幾乎神經質的手勢，我沒有向你要求什麼，但我需要，你不會不知道。  
　　他渴望親吻落在唇上，而不是頰邊；他渴望進入男人的視線裡，以一種颶風般的姿態席捲，經過也帶走所有。  
　　他想要在年底的最後一刻打電話給他，而他可以撥出30分鐘的空擋聽他天花亂墜，而不會正好在另一通電話上。他永遠也不知饜足，他對自己一向誠實，而對他也是。

　　他沿著橋邊走，走一走就將毛帽摘下來塞進大衣口袋，風刮過他的耳邊比每一個冬天都要直接，他才想起自己又將頭髮剪短。第三次。他想起在那個昏暗的livehouse裡頭靠著牆壁坐的男人，在陰影裡，聽了一首歌就離去。他的輪廓很像他，他想，就發了訊息給他。  
　　沒有關係，沒有關係。  
　　他會在隔天的0點發訊息給他，說，新年快樂，希望明年也是美好的一年。  
　　然後，然後他就可以把2016年的所有裝進垃圾袋裡面打包裝起。

　　你看，又是新的一年，新年快樂。  
　　晚安。

 

5.  
　　他在新年第三天早上收到男人的問候，遲了一些，訊息裡釋放著內疚，然而也不算真的太遲。訊息的最後男人詢問他下週末的行程，那幾天我會在紐約，男人說，或者出來吃個飯。  
　　他說好，對著手機螢幕大聲地說。說，好。

　　他在週末換上了新買的襯衫跟羽絨衣，試著不要讓自己看上去太興奮因而打扮得花枝招展（但——管他呢，他一向花枝招展。）姊姊順路載他到車站，他用腳打著拍子，只差沒唱起歌來。小孩子，姊姊笑著說，他聳著肩不否認。  
　　男人訂的餐廳意外不是那種很難走進去的，他推開小酒館的門，張望了一下就在最裡頭的桌子看到男人的身影。男人用一隻手撐著臉頰翻著菜單，抬起頭來，就看見他。他跨出大步，什麼也藏不住，他想。

　　酒吧昏暗的燈光下他貪婪地看著男人的臉。眉骨和深邃的眼窩、鼻梁、隱沒在胡子裡的下巴線條，還有臉上像是分號一樣的兩顆斑點。「某一次，我以為我看到你，在台下。」他有些衝動地說。「也或許是我看誰都像你。」  
　　「...也或許那就是我。」男人說。  
　　「......噢。」

　　他愣了一會，像是舌頭打結，或者腦袋，隨便。男人垂下眼微笑，像是某種只出現在他幻想中的畫面。他看著男人招手喚來了侍者點餐，直到再次那雙眼看向他。  
　　「所以，你覺得如何？」他問。男人歪著頭像是思索了起來，用拇指撫過嘴唇，然後再對他勾起嘴角。「我不知道，我只聽了一首。」  
　　「那麼你下次應該要再待久一點。」  
　　「那可不行。」男人輕聲說。

　　「為什麼？」他覺得像是被掐住了喉嚨。男人看向他，他的表情是他所不熟知的那種，只在螢幕裡見過——溫柔且冰冷。  
　　「你一定不知道，中年人的嫉妒很難看的。」  
　　「......但是，你也不知道我所貪求的比那還多。」

 

6.  
　　So, where are we now? 他問。男人從駕駛座轉過頭來，陰影裡他才驚覺他並沒有說謊。  
　　那要看你想要的是什麼。男人柔聲回答。  
　　全部。他聽見自己的聲音發緊。I want it all.

　　You greedy thing.  
　　Greed is good.

 

7.  
　　Some crazy kind of love is what I need in my life.

　　他沒有從大樓頂縱身而躍的氣勢，只能將菸捲挾在唇間用含糊的微笑帶過。男人低垂的眼神經過他時稍稍停留，他毫不避諱地回望，直到對方露出不解的模樣。他拎著杯子坐到他的身邊，發現他露出了隱約的不適。需要熄掉嗎？他故意問，男人僅笑著搖了搖頭，過了半晌才說，我知道菸有多好，也知道菸有多壞。  
　　就像酒精，或是大麻。  
　　對，就像酒精，男人聳了聳肩，低下頭把弄著手指。他注意到他戴著戒指，在小指上，不禁想要觸碰，卻又不想顯露意圖。  
　　遠處有人喊著男人的名字，男人露出充滿歉意的神情，我必須走了，說著拍了拍他的肩。it's okay，他說，在男人起身時露出甜美的笑臉。  
　　在你的眼中，是什麼模樣？

　　他將菸草吸入肺中，恍惚的霎那，再全然吐出。呼吸之間男人短暫地停下了步伐，也就頃刻之間，他忙著翻開腿上的劇本無暇顧及，至少在他眼裡是那樣的。但他將菸捲抽到最後一刻才按熄，他的身影成為餘光裡的一粒陰影，到哪裡都映在眼底。  
　　不停追趕的亡魂。

　　I can't waste all my time.

 

8.  
　　他在登機前傳訊息給他，倒是沒有說人在哪。想來他也無暇注意，或者等見到面時再說也好。前一秒還苦惱著該不該把太親暱的用字刪去，後一秒候機室就響起了機械式的女音。他匆匆將訊息傳出，用空著的單手翻開護照，遞給地勤人員時不忘一笑。  
　　在機上他斷續地睡眠、看了一部歌舞電影，然後從隨身行李裡頭把去程還未看完的小說翻出來繼續看。隔壁坐了一個老太太，日本人，他試圖詢問燈光是否會打擾到她但她只是笑著擺手說不打緊。  
　　他在歐裔空服員經過時替她要一床毯子。  
　　老太太說，你真是個好心的男孩，用緩慢的日本腔英語，邊拍了拍他的手背。

　　漫長的飛行剩下最後幾小時，他又陷入了昏厥般的睡眠。不安穩的睡夢中他夢見了穿著西裝的他，刮掉了覆蓋整腮的鬍，在頒獎台上看起來神采奕奕。他想他該送他花束，在他走下台後，然後仗著自己的年紀冒失地在他的頰邊印上一吻。他會說你這淘氣鬼，在他的耳邊，然後就成了他的獨家紀念。

　　機艙內的燈在清亮的廣播中亮起，他睜開有些失焦的雙眼，發現他錯過了在降落前去廁所洗把臉的時間。空服員微笑著提醒他豎起椅背，他帶著一點歉意照做，但仍有些恍惚。直到機身明顯地下沉，他才有了旅途已屆終點的實感。  
　　他陪著老太太下機，一路到了入關才告別。老太太塞給他一個手信，他窺看紙袋的內容，一朵編織的桔梗。是護身符，她比劃著說。他將它收進了行李袋裡，和她擁抱了一陣後才走入等待的隊列。在排隊時他打開了手機，電信公司的簡訊先冒了出來，過了幾秒，他才看見了預料之外的訊息。

　　"你蓄鬍時看上去像別人，真虧粉絲們認得出來。"  
　　他忍不住微笑。咬住下唇，還是微笑。

　　"你才是，剃了鬍子就變成另外一個人。" 還有西裝，他來不及寫下，在隊伍要輪到他時將手機塞進了風衣口袋。或許出去再補上一句，他想。

　　"下次見面時我會乾乾淨淨地出現，不過你可以留著鬍子。我喜歡你的鬍子。"

 

9.  
　　你沒有剝奪我受傷的權力，青年那樣說。終究還是太年輕了，他想，或者是太單純美好而無法戳穿他話語裡閃爍的假象。不，不是你，是我太老而無法承受再次受傷。然而他沒有那樣說，只是將食指按上嘴唇，像是噤聲的預演。

　　你不是狡猾，而是太溫柔了。

　　但這種溫柔扼殺了一些可能性，你知道，而我不喜歡在開始前就放棄。

 

10.  
　　約莫是在冬季。青年寄了張賀卡給他，附上幾張自己的照片。有別人幫他拍的，雪花沾在鼻頭和睫毛上邊；也有青年自己掌鏡的，踩進積雪的靴子、挾著火柴的手指，還有窗邊倒影。  
　　寄件處沒有附上地址，他依稀認出郵戳來自北歐國家，猜想又是一次私人旅行。青年在信箋上簡短地寫：看了轉播，西裝挺讚，但鬍子該刮一刮了。他忍不住發笑，用拇指撫過自己下顎的鬍綹。他把那幾張相片貼在工作桌前，過了一會又取下來，收回信封袋內。  
　　他將會是他一直挂念的人，近在咫尺或遠在天涯。

　　春天，他帶孩子們回老家。沿途他看見青年的臉印在街頭的看板上，某個系列的新作，拍攝期間他沒接到青年在深夜的電話，不知道響了幾聲才掛斷。青年留了語音訊息給他，幾秒的沉默、風聲，還有遠處模糊的嘈雜。我在這裡的時候，總是想去你經過的地方走走、看看。青年的聲音異常清晰，貼著顴骨傳進耳裡。他在登機前的空擋想要撥通電話給他，想了想，又把手機收回大衣口袋。等你想好了再聯絡，他記得青年聳了聳肩，削瘦的肩膀在夜晚看上去異常單薄。但萬一他永遠沒有想好呢？他沒有說，只是送他到車站。  
　　你不怕受傷，但那樣毫無防備的最容易受傷。

　　他想伸手按住青年柔軟的頸，讓他彎身靠上自己的肩，如同演練了十數次的那樣。  
　　你值得最好的，他想說，而青年會在他的肩窩搖頭。你才是我想要的，青年會那樣說，你就是最好的。

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 將plurk上放飛的段子稍加整理。  
> 前後文不一定連貫，可都視為獨立段落閱讀。


End file.
